


Día 26: Veremos el amanecer y el atardecer al mismo tiempo

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [26]
Category: The Book Thief (2013), The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Fictober 2020
Relationships: Liesel Meminger & Max Vandenburg, Liesel Meminger/Max Vandenburg
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535
Comments: 2





	Día 26: Veremos el amanecer y el atardecer al mismo tiempo

an pasado unas semanas desde que Max cruzó la puerta en la oscuridad. Me dio un beso en la frente y se despidió navegando entre nuestras lágrimas.

La alarma de torpedos sonó, me escondí junto a mis padres en ese gran sótano. Papá tocaba para todos, esta vez callé mi historia. Solo pensaba en la historia del Ladrón de los cielos. Un joven encerrado en su sótano, que a diferencia de los que se escondían en el por la alarma; él, salía.

Él, se sentía libre.

Miraba al cielo a pesar de que sus ojos encontrarían otro tipo de lluvia de estrellas y con ello, su fin.

Una vez le pregunté a Max sí tenía miedo de que las bombas cayeran.

Con una simple sonrisa en sus delgados labios me respondió:

– "Tengo más miedo, a ser atrapado. Al menos una bomba me daría un fin honorable".

– "sí tus ojos pudieran hablar, ¿qué es lo que ellos dirían? ¿Cómo me describirías la noche?" -Él se reía divertido por haberle citado.

Luego respiro hondo para tranquilizar su risa. Se le veía feliz luego de tanta seriedad.

– "¿Conoces el significado de arte?" -afirme con la cabeza- "¿Sabes lo que es una pintura y un museo?" -No era tan tonta, claro que lo sabía- "Imagínate estar caminando en medio de una sala silenciosa. Admirando cada rincón de arte cuando te detienes impactado porque frente de tus ojos te has encontrado un paisaje impactante. La pintura es pequeña pero tu visión lo hace enorme, tan grande que no cabe en la sala. Incluso las otras desaparecen a tu alrededor. No puedes moverte, aunque lo quieras. Te dejas sumergir en esa pintura, cierras los ojos para volverte uno con ella."

Ahora me preguntó sí esa obra de arte lo absorbió tanto que desapareció con ella. Fue la última vez que lo vi a él y a las estrellas.

Últimamente la gente de su tipo, han desfilado bajo los insultos… a diferencia de los victoriosos soldados recibidos. A veces miro al cielo antes de regresar a la cama y me preguntó, sí lo absorbió para salvarle o era una trampa. Por lo que al siguiente desfile de gente de eterno sótano, me adentro entre ellos. Veo sus caras de desesperación y tristeza, pienso que es Max el que está entre ellos. Por qué él ponía esa misma expresión.

Me quedo de pie cuando ellos se van.

Recordando las promesa de Max.

– "Algún día Liessel, veremos el atardecer y el amanecer al mismo tiempo. Correremos juntos en la calle, sin miedo al regresar al sótano". -mencionó cuando terminé de explicarle el día.

– "¿Me lo prometes?" -cuestioné con duda.

Solo he hecho una promesa importante a mi nueva familia: guardar el secreto de Max. Y ahora recordando aquellas palabras, insistí en otra con él.

– "lo intentaré…" -Bajo la mirada sobando su cuello en un cansado suspiró- "lo sigo intentando".

– "Promételo. Dame esa esperanza para dejar de temer al entrar al sótano." -Solo una falsa sonrisa con una triste mirada hicieron la promesa de la esperanza.

Donde sea que Max esté, espero que se siga robando el cielo y no él cielo lo robe.

Mientras tanto, esperaré fuera del sótano para correr cuando él regrese.


End file.
